Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries and related components, including such that can be used for lattice-assisted nuclear reactions, cold fusion, and chemical-based batteries, and structures and techniques useful for the same.
Description of Related Art
Lattice-assisted nuclear reactions and cold fusion have been studied over the last twenty years. Chemical-based batteries have also been studied.